Old traditions die hard
by Rosirinoa
Summary: A winter holiday party is being held at the Survey Corps headquarters. All arangements are being made by Levi and Hanji. How would that end up?


_**I hope you like this one. I wrote it so fast in an inspiration attack, filled with Christmas corny thoughts.**_

It was a cold winter night at the Surveys Corps HQ, the last one before they return home to get a 2 weeks' vacation. The year was about to be finished and the atmosphere was rather merry within the troops. They were even having a dinner party to celebrate the past year's victories and keep optimistic for the next year's fights. Many soldiers had already returned home to be with their families but the remaining ones, as well as the leaders were attending to the festivity. Of course, the Special Operations Squad would be there; in fact they would be the very last ones to leave the headquarters. Capitan Levi was very strict with his subordinates and their duty, so he made sure they would stay until the very last workable day.

Hanji was in charge of the dinner, and 6 more soldiers were helping her, between them Petra and Commander Erwin, who despite being the chief in there insisted on helping out. The logistic squad (as named by Capitan Levi) was in charge of preparing the dining hall, and by preparing he meant to perfectly clean it and make it presentable for such event. It would be a very long day for that squad indeed.

Everything was going so well, nobody expected Hanji's abilities to be so good, specially preparing turkey and soup.

-Look, this is easy, you just have to cut this part like this and then take this part out and….there you go! Is easier than cutting titans.

- Where did you learn all this Hanji? – Petra was really excited about cooking, she hadn't been able to do it properly since she joined the army.

- My mother taught me when I was a little girl and after the dies, I had to take care of the household, so I became good at it.

- I see. I used to help around the house too, before becoming a soldier, but never had too much time to practice.

- But Petra, is almost every day that I see you preparing breakfast.

- Well, that's not quite the same, Commander. Usually I cook simple and fast things, nothing fancy.

- Yeah, say what you want, but when it was Levi birthday you even made a cake. I was lucky to get a piece of it before Gunter had it all. – Hanji was smiling while she remembered the sweet flavor of the chocolate cake made by Petra.

- How did you..? – the younger girl wasn't expecting they knew about it, she thought nobody knew about the little celebration she organized for the Capitan.

- Well, I happened to pass by the kitchen later that night and found the remaining piece of cake. Of course, I seriously interrogated Levi about his little party and leaving me out of it….

- oh… that… well… oh Commander, but the whay, when is your birthday?

- That is top secret I'm afraid and… ok, what do I do with this potatoes?

- Put them in that pot.

Activities in the kitchen were rather light and simple. The real action was with Capitan Levi's squad, who had his cleaning uniform on and a fierce determination on his eyes.

-Alright you lazy bunch, I want that floor to be completely stainless. You are going to do all the cleaning you didn't do this whole year. Erd, clean that lamp well! I can see spider webs from here! And you two, what are you doing standing there?

-S…sir… we j…just finished wa... washing the dishes –the young soldier wasn't used to Levi's scolding

- Let me see – he approached and examined the dished carefully.- Is ok. – He gave them a cold glance – Now, go get your horses I need you to get this things for the decorations and don't even thing about wander-off! – he handled a little note to the two soldiers and returned to the important task of cleaning the walls.

- No…no Sir… - They left as fast as they could, but just when they left the dining hall Oluo reached them.

-Hey guys!

-What's up?

- The Capitan sent me with an extra petition.

-Oh, ok… he's scary, I don't know how you guys can take it.

- You get used to it. – He gave them a little note and they read it – but this…are you sure?

- Do you want to contradict Capitan's orders? – He gave them a harsh look, hiding his true intentions.

- N way…is just that… ok, we'll be right back.

-Sure you will.

It was already dark and al preparations were set. The dinner was supposed to start at nine, so everybody got chance to look presentable. They were not allowed to use other thing than the uniform, and it had to be worn neatly and tidy, jut without the raincoat.

A couple minutes before nine, the kitchen team set the food on the main table and made the final arrangements to begin. Erwin and Levi were the first to arrive. Punctual as always and wearing immaculate uniforms.

-This event are definitely not my kid of thing.

- Relax a little Levi. Is only once a year you have to take it.

- Ewin, the same thing you said in the annual royal ball, the King's birthday, and…

-I know. That was part of the plan. And those are event held one a year anyways.

- I suppose you're right. Just…don't make me stay until late ok?

- As you wish. Besides, Hanji and Petra were really excited about the dinner. I didn't know they were skilled in that area.

- Yeah well, Petra has many surprises, I guess.

- Do I detect a soft spot there, Capitan?

- What the hell Hanji? You just came out of nowhere. –Levi turned to look at here.

- I was just setting the final things for the dinner, don't get so angry. Besides, the decorations are very good! – The whole place was illuminated with big candles of different colors and some flower arrangements were set on the walls, as well as in the tables, that had beautiful red tablecloths that matched the napkins.

-Whatever…

- Come on guys, just enjoy the evening. I don't know why but this time of the year has something special.

- I just hope that's just whine you're drinking. – Levi kept his usual sign and watched around. Eventually his squad came to his sight.

Gunter was laughing with Erd's talking. They looked so relaxed and happy. Petra was listening to the jokes they were telling and sometimes moving her head disapprovingly but with a smile on her face. She gave some glances towards the Capitan's direction. She was secretly in love with him but knew that it would be nearly impossible to do something about it. Still, deep inside her she felt like he cared for her more than just professionally. Whenever she had the chance, she would try to spend time with him or make a little chat, just to be near. In that moment, she would just look at him and smile. He would just look at her, keeping his usual sign at first, but then he smiled a little bit, whenever no one looked.

After the soldiers ate the atmosphere was more festive and perhaps the wine had a little to do with it, but everyone was relaxed.

-So, I heard you are quite good in the kitchen. – Levi came right behind Petra when she was alone. For a little change, this time she wasn't the one approaching him.

- S…sir! Well, I don't know about that. Hanji was giving us instructions so…

- Well that cake you made for my birthday was pretty good indeed.

- I'm glad you liked it. And, by the way, it was an excellent idea to decorate the hall this way. I didn't think you were the ornament type.

- I am not but otherwise Erwin would be scolding me for my lack of spirit.

-Is actually hard to imagine you in this type of events…

-I don't like them – he said coldly but his eyes softened when he looked at Petra, who blushed a little – and I have the feeling those guys are onto something – quickly he turned to see Oluo and Erd, making his eyes more threatening than usual.

The party was going pretty well and some of the soldiers started to leave. They were eager to go back home with their families, but there were about ten people remaining there. Hanji, Erwin, Levi and Petra were talking next to the door, a couple meters away from the guys from the Special Operations Squad, apparently just talking but the moment the Commander and the scientist went to leave their cups in one f the table, they got closer.

-So… have you ever heard of the mistletoe's tradition, Capitan? –Erd said with a big grin on his mouth. Immediately Petra blushed.

- What?

- Well, apparently when a male and a female stand underneath mistletoe they have to kiss. – Oluo started to explain and Erd was trying so hard to contain the laugh, as for Gunter…he was pretty shocked.

- And what does that has to do with anything?

- Well Sir… have you seen where Petra and you are standing? I mean…under what?- they all looked up to find a small branch of mistletoe just above Levi and Petra. She immediately blushed even more than she was and Levi gave them a dirty look. Which clearly, was not really in the plans of the guys.

- You two! – He said yelling at the two soldiers that were in charge of the flowers. Come here right now! – He was angry and everyone noticed it. Erwin and Hanji came nearby.

- What's going on here?

- Commander… eh well… we were just explaining the Capitan the mistletoe tradition.

- What? – Erwin was, at first, pretty shocked but then he looked right above Levi and Petra and wasn't able to contain the laugh.

- Oh, isn't that sweet?... I never expected the Capitan believing that kind of tradition thou…- Hanji was laughing as well.

- I don't and…what the hell were you thinking you pair of assholes when you put that thing in there?

- Sir… I was just… you gave us that order… I.. a… note… Oluo gave us a note saying that you wanted a mistletoe put next to the door and….

- You did what? – Levi was getting angrier and looked at Oluo, who clearly didn't think things would turn on this way. – Ok…soldiers you're dismissed… but you, are so going to pay for this Oluo. I knew you were onto something! – the two scared soldiers left as fast as they could.

The scene turned out to be rather funny, at least for Erwin and Hanji who were pretty amused with the idea of the mistletoe and le least expecting people to step under it. Levi was not enjoying himself at all, unless creaming at the male member of his elite quad was the definition of fun. As for Petra, she ran away unnoticed. Luckily for her, they were all looking at Levi's scolding on the guys, so she had the chance to get out.

A couple hours later Petra was sitting on a tree branch nearby the headquarters. Despite the winter, it wasn't so cold and there was no air. She was waiting for the party to end and sneak inside her room, unnoticed. It had been a lot of embarrassment for the night. And she was hopeful the Capitan hadn't noticed her obvious blushing. Not that she wasn't willing to follow the tradition with his superior as his companion, but… it was all so sudden. The guys surely were going to pay for this as soon as she got the chance to do it. For now, Levi's punish was enough. Surely he had already figured out something to make them suffer.

-What are you doing here at this time Petra?

-Oh… sorry Sir I didn't hear you nearby. – Suddenly he climbed the tree and sat next to her.

- I thought you were sleeping.

- I sneaked out as soon as I could. It was…so embarrassing to remain at the dining hall with… - she didn't finish her sentence and looked down, to the ground avoiding the Capitan's glance.

- I… I am sorry it happened like that. But, if it makes you feel better, those guys are not sleeping at all tonight. And that's a start. As soon as we get back from holidays they are going to wish they were never born. – He was able to hear Petra's chuckle and thought it was one of the sweetest things he ever heard.

- I'm glad to hear that. I'm only sad it kind of ruined the party.

- But not the night I hope. – he turned to look at her, who was confused.

- What do you mean?

- You see… is good to have good company in a night like this, to talk and just look at the stars. – He turned to look at the sky and so did she.

- You're right. And it is very quiet.

- Indeed – there was a moment of silence – the only thing I regret is not following the mistletoe tradition. – His voice was calm and the comment made her blush and smile at the same time.

- It would definitely ruin the night if we'd ignore it…right? – she couldn't believe what she had said, but Levi's reaction was more unbelievable than her words.

- It was about time that stupid tradition brought something good.

He looked at her and slightly smiled while he put hand on her left cheek, looking at her eyes, expectantly of her reactions. She was looking deep into his eyes, loosing track of time as she did but at the same time with curiosity about what he was going to do. Levi didn't move, just moved his fingers a little bit to caress her face and looked at her lips. She didn't waste any more time and kissed him softly, passing her arm behind his head to embrace him and keep him close. The kiss was very sweet and slow they both were feeling each other's closeness and enjoying their touch. Indeed, that time of the year held something special in the air that filled people's hearts in many different ways.


End file.
